


An intimate affair

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Kassandra, Aspasia and Kyra have a threesome.





	An intimate affair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from @kasspasia and I love it but essential they asked for this. It's whats on the box, not much else to say. COmpletely un'betad' I got tired of looking at this lmao

Kassandra groaned, her head leaned back against Aspasia’s shoulder as she smirked, roughly tweaking one of her nipples. “Exquisite” She murmured, her lips brushing against the shell of her ear as Kassandra arched into her touch.

“Delightful.” The other woman agreed, eyes dark and drinking in Kassandra’s naked form, nimble fingers working between her legs and making her thighs shake as she strained to hold herself up.

“I must admit, I wasn’t keen on this, but now…” Aspasia met dark brown eyes and grinned. “Now this, this is fun.”  Aspasia used her free hand to tip Kassandra’s face to the ceiling, her hold remaining to feel her pulse, each ragged breath the taller woman took.  “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I can’t imagine anything more fun than this.” Kyra agreed, pressing an open mouthed kiss to one of Kassandra’s collar bones, several marks already discoloring the skin there. Kassandra sucked in a ragged breath when Kyra’s finger found her sweet spot, curling and making Kassandra whimper her name.

“Fuck…” She gasped, her hips bucking forward then pulled back by Aspasia’s steady grip.

“Careful now, keep squirming and all this attention goes away…” Aspasia purred, enjoying the labored groan it produced and the way Kassandra stiffened, her spine straightening as Aspasia drew her hand up along her torso, ghosting over her breasts before cupping her throat, keeping her head tipped to the ceiling, “Now be a good girl and don’t make me punish you.” Kassandra whimpered but nodded subtly and Aspasia grinned, letting her hands slide lower and cupping her modesty sized breasts, her thumbs and forefingers pinching and rolling her nipples, drawing a breathy sigh from her lover.

It took everything she had to keep herself steady and still, sandwiched firmly between the two women, Aspasia’s bare chest pressing into her back as she teased her, and Kyra sucking and nipping at her neck as her fingers worked between her thighs. The attention was almost overwhelming but entirely blissful and she couldn’t keep her eyes open, shuddering when Kyra bit down firmly on her pulse point. “I always figured you were someone who took pain with their pleasure.” Kyra drawled, enjoying having the mercenary at her mercy. Kassandra wasn’t given a chance to reply before Kyra firmly fisted one hand in her hair and jerked her head down, pulling her into a rough kiss.

As they kissed Kyra’s pace picked up, curling her fingers with each thrust and making Kassandra moan into her mouth, her thighs shaking with the effort of keeping herself as still as possible. She lasted only a few moments longer, clenching around Kyra’s fingers and curling forward, her head falling against Kyra’s neck who held her as she came, Aspasia’s touches drawing it out until she could no longer hold herself up, all but collapsing down to sit on her heels, panting.

Kyra withdrew her hand, causing Kassandra to shudder and stuck her fingers in her mouth, humming as she licked them clean. Aspasia moved to help Lay Kassandra down, giving her a moment to recover, stroking the hair from her face. The binds that tied her wrists together behind her back stopped creaking as Kassandra stopped fighting them, slowly coming back to her sense. Aspasia lay behind Kassandra, her head propped up by her palm as she eyed her lover, the low candle light bouncing off her glistening sweaty body. Kyra sat back on her heels, watching as Aspasia leaned over and kissed Kassandra, long and slow.

“Ready for more?” Aspasia whispered, trailing her fingers over her shoulders and down her arms, feeling the old scars that decorated her body, lingering on the tattoo that wrapped around her bicep. Simple in its design, it was an inch tall, a stylistic motif wrapping around her arm, an A its center piece. Kassandra had gotten it a few months ago, grinning and showing it off to Aspasia who knew exactly what the A in the center was for.

Kassandra laughed breathlessly. “Some water first.” Aspasia glanced at Kyra and gestured to the table where some jugs of water sat. She fetched it while Aspasia got up, crossing the room to get ready for what was to come next. Kyra returned and Kassandra sat up, her abs flexing with the effort of lifting her entire body without the use of her arms. She helped her drink and tucked the jug away once she had emptied it, just as Aspasia returned, a phallus attached to her hips, causing Kassandra to choke on her breath.  “I didn’t think you were serious about...” Kassandra trailed off, eying the dildo as Aspasia cocked her hips and smirked confidently.

“I was perfectly serious.” Kassandra looked apprehensive and Aspasia knelt on the edge of the bed, her expression turning serious. “But I understand if you are not ready or unwilling.” Kassandra contemplated for a moment, her gaze locked to the dildo. It wasn’t too big or intimidating which she suspected was exactly what Aspasia had intended.

“We stop if I’m no longer comfortable.” Kassandra eventually said, both apprehensive but a little excited at the prospect of all the different ways Aspasia could exert her control.

“Absolutely.” Aspasia agreed immediately. She looked at Kyra and met her eyes. “You too.” She said and Kyra quirked a small smile.

“If anyone says Drachmae, we stop.”  Kyra replied. They’d discussed boundaries beforehand, a discussion mostly for Kyra’s benefit as Kassandra and Aspasia had already been together for over a year and understood each other’s body language and boundaries.

“Fetch the stop.” Aspasia told Kyra before arranging Kassandra the way she needed, her legs hanging off the bed and a pillow under her head.

“The stop?” Kassandra questioned, wiggling into a more comfortable position.

“Another way for you to say stop.” Aspasia explained as she positioned herself near Kassandra’s head. The _mistios_ looked confused and Aspasia smirked. “Your mouth will be otherwise occupied.” Recognition lit up Kassandra’s eyes and Aspasia grinned at the smirk Kassandra gave her. “Now do me a favor and open your mouth for me.” Kassandra did as she was told and carefully, Aspasia guided the tip of the phallus to her lips before sliding in, slowly and carefully. “I’m running a little low on oil at the moment so this will have to do.” Aspasia purred, enjoying the way Kassandra’s throat worked at the dildo. She carried a slow pace, making sure Kassandra’s breathing was even as she thrust in and out of her lovers mouth, getting the dildo suitably wet.

Once satisfied she pulled out and Kassandra took a long breath. “Good girl.” Aspasia murmured, patting her cheek and getting up off the bed, letting Kyra take her place.

Kyra placed a leather cord in Kassandra’s hand, the other end attached to a stick. “The idea here is if you’d like to stop, you tug and the stick falls, signalling you’d like to stop. Understand?” Kassandra nodded as Aspasia parted her legs, the tip of the phallus gently brushing her core, her breath hitching at the foreign feeling. “Show me.” Kyra commanded.

Kassandra tugged the cord, the first pull not enough to pull the stick from the nightstand, the second causing it to clatter to the ground. “Perfect.” Kyra replaced the stick, slightly closer to the edge this time before a nod from Aspasia signaled her they were both ready.

At the cue, Kyra got on the bed and settled herself over Kassandra’s face, facing Aspasia who got a hungry look in her eye as she watched the other woman lower herself to Kassandra’s mouth who without hesitation tipped her chin up and licked, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Aspasia waited a few moments, watching Kassandra’s jaw muscles work as she licked and sucked the other woman. Kyra was loud and shameless in her pleasure, moaning and grabbing one of her own breasts as Kassandra ate her out.

The sight caused a gush of arousal between her own legs and Aspasia didn’t wait any longer to part Kassandra and slowly begin pushing the tip of the dildo in. Kassandra tensed and Aspasia waited until she had relaxed to continue. Sooner than she thought, she was up to the hilt and she began to pull out, almost all the way to the head before sliding back in, carefully building up to a steady pace.

Kyra cursed loudly and Aspasia smirked, watching as she planted on hand firmly on Kassandra’s chest to keep herself steady as Kassandra arched up. Placing her own hands on Kassandra’s hips, Aspasia slowly picked up the pace, no longer worried about hurting the other woman. As she did so, Kassandra mirrored the change of pace because Kyra stopped being able to form words at all, her shoulders shaking as she whimpered and moaned.

Kassandra, for her part was doing her best to make Kyra scream her name, her tongue circling her clit teasingly several times before she wrapped her lips around it and sucked, causing Kyra to grind down on her face, thighs shaking on either side of her head.  Kassandra felt Kyra grip her hair and knew she had her close. As Aspasia slowed her pace, shifting from quick short thrusts to long slow but hard thrusts, Kassandra picked her pace up, flicking her tongue against the sensitive bud and sucking harder. The grip on her hair tightened as Kassandra slipped from her clit down to her entrance, teasing it with the tip of her tongue and making Kyra brokenly cry her name. She pushed in and flicked her tongue before retreating back out, licking slow flat strokes along her clit before teasing her entrance again. She repeated the motion a few times until with a scream of pleasure Kyra came, her hips jerking as Kassandra continue to stroke her clit as she came.

Kyra rolled off to the side, curling up and gasping, trying to get her breath back. Kassandra laughed softly and Aspasia smirked.  Kassandra’s laugh stopped suddenly when Aspasia’s finger found her clit, circling the sensitive bud with each thrust. “Your turn love.” She purred, her fingers circling tighter and tighter until Kassandra’s eyes rolled back and she came, her legs locking around Aspasia’s hips as she shuddered, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out.

When she relaxed enough, Aspasia withdrew, causing Kassandra to jerk slightly before relaxing again. She took the harness off and left it by the night stand, to be dealt with later before crawling onto the bed and freeing Kassandra’s hands who immediately drew her into an embrace, Kyra snuggled up to her back.

The three of them lay together, heaped together on the bed before Kyra leaned forward and whispered something in Kassandra’s ear, too soft for Aspasia to hear. She tensed slightly when Kassandra smirked, her eyes tracing over her.

“Excellent point.” Kassandra replied, drawing Aspasia closer and kissing her. “Your turn love.” She echoed, smirking as she rolled Aspasia onto her back, her wrist pinned above her head. Aspasia quirked an eyebrow as Kassandra leaned down to kiss her neck. Aspasia was so preoccupied with Kassandra she didn’t notice Kyra settling at her side and running her hand along her chest and leaning in to kiss the other side of her neck, drawing startled gasp that rapidly turned into a moan. Kassandra slipped off to her other side and Aspasia laid flat on her back, one woman on either side, their hands running along her body as they kissed her neck and chest.

“Relax and enjoy.” Kyra murmured, nipping lightly at her ear lobe, cupping one breast and squeezing while Kassandra’s hand traveled south, her finger tips trailing over her hip bone, causing Aspasia’s  hips to jerk, the skin sensitive. Kassandra chuckled, the sound low and rumbling, slipping her hand from her hip along the inside of her thigh, Aspasia parting her legs as Kassandra went, practically shivering in anticipation.

When Kassandra’s rough fingers barely brushed her core her hips jerked and Kyra used her other hand to press her down, keeping her in place. “Careful, you’re not in control anymore.” Kyra purred, causing Aspasia to groan and tip her head back, undeniably turned on and frustrated by the role reversal. She didn’t have time to think further on how she felt about her power being taken as Kassandra teased her fingers through her soaked folds at the same time Kyra took a nipple in her mouth, sucking and lightly nipping. Aspasia couldn’t stop the moan the slipped out, her hand flying to bury itself in Kassandra’s hair, the other finding Kyra’s bicep and squeezing.

It was both frustrating and euphoric, being controlled and pleasured so thoroughly. Kyra paid equal amounts of attention to each breast, rolling the sensitive bud and nipping, hard enough for a brief jolt of pain that was rapidly soothed as she ran the flat of her tongue across several times.

Kassandra on the other hand had stopped teasing, her thumb circling her clit as she thrust two fingers in and out at a maddeningly slow pace that she slowly picked up, kissing her and swallowing her moans of pleasure. When Aspasia’s legs began to shake with each thrust. Kassandra curled her fingers, building to an almost punishing pace that had Aspasia whimpering and gasping, her chest heaving with each ragged breath. “Come for me.” Kassandra whispered, biting down on her lover’s collar bone, making sure to leave a mark.  A few more sure stroke and Aspasia was screaming, her center clenching down on Kassandra’s fingers who didn’t stop but slowed, fucking Aspasia through her orgasm while Kyra didn’t let up on her attentions either.

They only stopped when Aspasia exhaustedly tried pushing them away, her eyes closed as she sucked in a ragged breath. Kassandra pulled Aspasia into her arms, the smaller woman burying her face against her chest and relaxing as Kyra stroked her back, both woman sharing a smirk over Aspasia’s shoulder.

“I’d call this a success.” Kyra said smirking when Kassandra laughed and Aspasia made a noise of agreement, her face still buried against Kassandra’s chest.

“Absolutely worth revisiting in the future.” Kassandra agreed, stroking Aspasia’s hair. Aspasia, clearly exhausted tucked herself closer to Kassandra who wrapped her arms around her and held her close, nodding and indicating Kyra should snuggle up on her other side. Settling down the three snuggled together and let sleep take them.


End file.
